How That Feels?
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Aku ingin tahu. Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan? Bagaimana rasanya mengikhlaskan sesuatu?/Warning inside/For SHDL: Sleep/RnR?


Dulu aku selalu mencibir saat menonton drama yang mengisahkan perjuangan hidup tokoh utama yang divonis penyakit serius dan hidupnya tak lama lagi. Menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya bahagia, berusaha tersenyum hingga saat-saat terakhir. Memasrahkan diri, bersiap jikalau mendadak malaikat maut menjemput. Tersenyum getir saat orang-orang yang akan ia tinggalkan menangis, hingga kedua kelopak mata tersebut menutup, tertidur untuk selamanya.

_Itu hanya film, rekayasa_, bantahku ketika teman-temanku menangis haru.

Lalu, perlahan-lahan, pertanyaan itu muncul.

Pertanyaan itu selalu berkelebat di benakku. Berputar-putar dan menarikku dalam pusaran yang tak berujung. Bahkan sampai otakku mati, aku sama sekali tak menemukan jawabannya

Bagaimana rasanya?

Aku ingat betul bagaimana awalnya pertanyaan itu muncul.

Ketika itu, aku mendapatkan karma. Manusia sialan berjas putih itu memvonis umurku takkan lama lagi. Entah apa nama penyakitnya, aku tak memerhatikan.

Aku tak merasakan apapun; sedih, takut kehilangan, marah, kecewa, ataupun mengutuk Tuhan. Aku menjalankan hari-hariku seperti biasa, menyatukan tangan dan tetap berdoa seperti biasa. Aku tak memiliki seseorang yang istimewa. Tak ada siksaan batin yang kurasakan, hanya siksaan fisik yang cukup menyakitkan. Penyakit itu mulai menggerogotiku, merobek-robek dan mencakar tubuhku.

Namun tak sekalipun aku mengaduh.

Dan aku bertanya-tanya.

Seperti apa rasanya memasrahkan diri? Seperti apa rasanya kesedihan saat kita mengetahui kita akan pergi? Seperti apa rasanya keikhlasan atas takdir yang telah dituliskan Tuhan untuk kita? Apakah itu membuat siksaan fisik yang disebabkan oleh penyakit kita menghilang?

Pertanyaan itu menarikku, menjeratku, menahanku.

Dan aku masih terus bertanya.

_Seperti apa, Tuhan?_

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiction by Dae Uchiha**

**.**

**SasuHina fanfiction for SHDL 2012 with theme 'Sleep'**

**How That Feels?**

**©2012**

**.**

**Standard warning applied**

**Genre: Friendship, Drama, Romance, Supranatural, a little bit Tragedy.**

**I don't take any profit for making this fanfic. This is just for fun.**

**.**

'**Manusia akan sempurna, jika mereka tidak memiliki perasaan. Tetapi kesempurnaan itu, akan semakin menyiksa mereka.'**

**.**

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata.

Dia adalah sosok cantik dengan kulit putih susu, rambut _indigo_ panjang dan sepasang iris mata berwarna mutiara yang tampak lembut ketika menatap.

Aku pertama kali melihatnya di pemakaman umum, berjongkok dan menangisi sebuah makam dengan nama Hyuuga Hotaru—seseorang yang sepertinya sangat yang ia kasihi. Bahunya berguncang pelan dan ia berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Aura yang dipancarkannya entah mengapa mampu menghadirkan ketenangan yang mengusikku.

Aku merasakan ada aura lain yang berbaur, dan ketika dengan enggan melepaskan pandangan dari sosok gadis itu, tatapanku mengarah ke sebuah entitas di bawah pohon yang cukup besar. Sosok itu tidak melakukan apapun, ia menyandarkan dirinya di pohon dan hanya menatap gadis Hyuuga itu.

Auranya mampu membuatku bergidik.

Ingin rasanya aku ke sampingnya, mungkin hanya sekadar untuk menakuti—ah, tidak, aku membatalkan niatku itu ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya melewatiku dan mendekati gadis itu. Matanya yang sekelam batu oniks melirikku sekilas—entah bagaimana aku yakin dia melakukan itu—namun ia tidak memedulikanku.

Aku menatap pemuda yang kini menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu, kemudian mengacak rambutnya pelan. Hinata mendongak, balas menatap mata itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri. Ia dan pemuda itu melakukan penghormatan, lalu pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mereka melangkah hati-hati menyusuri pemakaman.

Aura Hinata ketika berbaur dengan pemuda itu semakin menguat, dan, entah kenapa, menarikku.

Aku mengikuti mereka, meninggalkan pemakaman ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belakangan aku tahu nama pemuda itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku diam-diam membacanya pada selembar _diary_ Hinata yang terbuka ketika angin musim gugur pada sore hari masuk dan menyibak buku berwarna biru pucat itu.

Kuulurkan tanganku, hendak menyingkap lebih banyak lagi saat pintu mendadak menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok Hinata yang tampak kusut. Gadis itu batuk hebat, ia berlari ke wastafel dan memuntahkan entah apa di sana.

Aku terkesiap kaget ketika wajah pias Hinata muncul dari kamar mandi beberapa menit kemudian, ia meraih tasnya di meja belajar, dan dengan gerakan buru-buru menghamburkan isinya di kasur.

Ia tampak panik, dan terbatuk-batuk lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa ngeri ketika darah keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya. Suasana rumah yang sepi menyebabkan tak ada seorang pun yang akan menolongnya, dan hal itu membuatku merasa lebih cemas lagi.

—Dan mendadak, Hinata melemas, terjatuh di samping tempat tidur miliknya.

Aku menghampirinya saat merasakan auranya yang melemah, menerka-nerka barang apa yang ia cari hingga isi tasnya begitu berantakan. Pandanganku bertubrukan pada ponsel miliknya.

Aku memejamkan mata, memusatkan pikiran dan meraih ponsel tersebut. Yang ada di pikiranku adalah menemukan orang yang secepatnya bisa menolong Hinata. Dan di benakku hanya ada satu nama.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku menekan tombol _calling_, dan dalam nada sambung kedua, telepon diangkat.

"_Halo_? Hinata?"

"Hinata?"

Ia memanggil Hinata berulang kali, sedangkan aku memohon dalam kekalutan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menautkan jemariku dan menengadah dengan sungguh-sungguh.

_Tuhan, semoga Sasuke mengerti._

Beberapa detik yang terlewat terasa sangat lambat, hingga akhirnya Sasuke berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Aku ke sana sekarang." Nada suara pemuda itu yang mulai panik memberikan sedikit kelegaan padaku. Setidaknya aku tahu, pemuda itu akan sampai di sini dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah Sasuke yang keluar dari ruang ICU terlihat kusut.

Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia terduduk di kursi tunggu, tidak terlihat sedih, marah, atau perasaan lainnya. Wajahnya datar saat ia menengadah dan menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, terdiam. Kuurungkan niatku untuk masuk dan melihat keadaan Hinata, meski aku sedikit penasaran sudah separah apa penyakit yang diderita Hinata. Jika kulihat dari gejalanya, penyakit itu sama dengan penyakit yang pernah kuderita dulu.

Kami duduk bersisian, dan pertanyaan itu kembali berkelebat di benakku.

Apa yang dirasakan Sasuke?

Apa ia merasakan kehampaan? Apa ia ikhlas untuk melepas Hinata suatu saat nanti? Apakah ia siap untuk kehilangan Hinata?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Namanya Sasuke._

Itu tulisan yang pertama kubaca ketika aku memutuskan kembali ke rumah Hinata, dan kembali menyibakkan lembaran buku harian milik gadis itu. Aku tahu ini privasi, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran.

_Dia segalanya untukku._

_Dia adalah kakak laki-laki yang tak pernah kumiliki._

_Dia adalah teman yang selalu menghampiri._

_Dia adalah sahabat yang menemani._

_Dia adalah kekasih untuk berbagi hati._

_Aku menyayanginya. Begitu besar sampai-sampai aku berpikir jika ini adalah mimpi, dan saat aku terbangun dia ternyata sudah pergi, maka hidupku akan kosong._

**.**

_Hari ini hari peringatan kematian ibu._

_Dan hari ini, hari dimana Sasuke harus mengetahuinya._

_Sasuke tidak marah saat aku mengatakan itu. Ia tidak tampak sedih ataupun kecewa karena aku baru menceritakan itu padanya. Ia hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya untuk beberapa saat._

_Beberapa saat yang membuatku takut._

_Beberapa saat dimana aku berpikir ia akan meninggalkanku. Ia sempurna, dan punya segalanya._

_Namun nyatanya, ia menggenggam tanganku._

_Ia tak berkata apapun, tapi tangannya yang sedikit dingin menjelaskan semuanya._

**.**

_Aku mulai melemah, dan aku tahu betul alasannya._

_Aku tahu, aku seperti orang bodoh yang berusaha tenang saat malaikat kematian mengejarku. Saat ini, aku merasakan ketegaran itu seperti tameng. Ketegaran adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan keberadaanku di sini. Ketegaran adalah jawaban ketika aku melihat guratan kelelahan di wajah Sasuke dan bertanya-tanya, apakah aku telah membebaninya begitu besar? Ketegaran adalah sikap yang selalu ia perlihatkan padaku ketika sakit itu merasuk dalam tubuhku._

**.**

_Aku takut._

_Pada titik ini, aku seolah-olah telah mati rasa. Siksaan fisik tak berarti banyak untukku. Lebih dari itu, aku merasakan ketakutan karena mendadak aku belum siap. Aku menyadari bahwa masih ada banyak hal yang bisa aku lakukan di sini._

_Aku tak berani menceritakan ketakutanku ini pada Sasuke._

_Tidak, tidak akan pernah. _

_Sasuke telah begitu banyak merasakan berbagai perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ia rasakan ketika bersamaku. Mungkin jika aku tak ada, Sasuke sedang berkencan dengan ratusan gadis lain yang mengantri untuk ia jadikan pacar. Ia pasti akan menjadi siswa teladan yang baik dan sangat dihormati dan disegani oleh kaum lelaki. Ia akan menjadi siswa yang disayangi para guru karena prestasi akademiknya._

_Namun, mungkin jika Sasuke tidak ada untukku, aku akan hancur berkeping-keping._

**.**

Catatan harian Hinata berhenti sampai di situ. Mungkin Hinata tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk kembali menulisi buku hariannya. Entahlah.

Catatan harian Hinata kembali membuatku berpikir. Gadis itu merasakan kepasrahan itu. Ketidaksiapan dan keinginan untuk bertahan hidup.

Dan aku merasa sedikit iri.

Sungguh, ia beruntung memiliki sosok seperti Sasuke di sampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak lapar."

Kini, aku sedang menatap Hinata yang membujuk Sasuke untuk pergi ke kantin dan makan malam, dan aku bisa melihat betapa keras kepalanya Sasuke karena pemuda itu berkali-kali menolak permintaan Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku akan b-baik-baik saja. K-kau hanya pergi k-ke kantin, t-tidak akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi," Hinata berusaha membujuk pemuda berambut _raven_ itu, tangannya mengelus kepala Sasuke yang pemuda itu letakkan di pangkuan Hinata. "K-kau harus m-memerhatikan kesehatanmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hinata—"

"_Please_?" Hinata memotong perkataan Sasuke, mata bulannya menatap teduh oniks Sasuke. Aku nyaris tertawa ketika pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat _speechless_. Ia bangun dengan malas, mengecup pipi Hinata sebelum keluar dari ruang rawat Hinata.

Aku bisa melihat senyum sedih Hinata ketika pintu tertutup. Gadis itu menghela napas kecil, kemudian berusaha memejamkan matanya.

Dalam keheningan malam, aku seperti merasakan sengatan listrik dalam tubuhku ketika beberapa menit kemudian Hinata mendadak mencengkram dadanya kuat, terbatuk pelan. Gadis itu terlihat berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam, sementara tangan lainnya mencengkram selimutnya dengan kuat.

Ya, Tuhan, aku kembali panik. Aku hendak pergi, menghampiri Sasuke dan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya kembali ke sini, namun aku tahu hal itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama. Aku menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, berhenti pada tombol darurat yang berada di samping ranjang Hinata. Dengan cepat aku berjalan ke arah tombol itu, mengumpulkan kekuatan dan berusaha menekannya.

Berhasil.

Tombol itu berhasil kutekan tepat saat Hinata menutup matanya, gagal mempertahankan kesadarannya. Aku kembali menegang.

_Tuhan, Tuhan ... kumohon._

Aku bergeming menyaksikan beberapa detik kemudian dokter dan perawat memasuki ruangan, mengecek berbagai alat yang dimasukkan ke tubuh Hinata dan melakukan pertolongan untuk gadis itu.

Aku sadar, aku menyayangi Hinata. Walaupun aku tak terlalu mengenalnya, profil gadis itu telah menarikku dan menahanku untuk tetap berada di sampingnya.

_Tuhan, selamatkan dia ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke tak pernah meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Ia memesan _junk food_ yang diantarkan sampai di depan kamar, melakukan semua kegiatan di kamar VIP yang ditempati Hinata. Aku bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi yang pemuda itu keluarkan, sebagian besarnya ketika Hinata tertidur. Pemuda yang walaupun terlihat dingin dan antisosial, sangat sabar menghadapi Hinata ketika gadis itu mengalami rasa sakit. Ia tak pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi sedihnya ketika penyakit yang sudah mengalami komplikasi di tubuh gadis itu membuat Hinata begitu pucat dan lelah. Pemuda yang diam-diam menundukkan kepalanya dalam dengan bahu berguncang pelan ketika gadis itu terlelap.

Meskipun banyak orang yang menjenguk Hinata secara bergiliran, Sasuke-lah yang nyaris tak pernah meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

"A-aku ingin melihat bintang."

Kalimat itu diucapkan Hinata pada salah satu malam mereka di rumah sakit. Gadis itu bernapas dengan susah payah, tangannya yang kuyakin dingin dan terlihat rapuh menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kalau begitu biar ku—"

"Ssttt," Hinata menghentikan gerakan Sasuke yang ingin beranjak dan melakukan entah apa yang pastinya akan berhasil memenuhi keinginan Hinata. "S-Sasuke-kun, k-kau percaya bahwa o-orang yang akan meninggal akan m-menjadi bintang?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, mendengus pelan. "Jangan menganggapku seperti anak kecil, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam sesaat, sebelum berkata, "A-aku sudah b-berhenti berharap, Sasuke-kun. A-ada saat dimana a-aku membayangkan masa depan y-yang akan kita lewati bersama, d-dan yang ada dalam b-bayanganku a-adalah kebahagiaan*. B-bukankah itu menyenangkan? K-kau dan aku, hidup bersama, memiliki a-anak, cucu dan m-menghabiskan masa tua dengan saling berpegangan t-tangan."

"Aku tak akan kehilanganmu."

"J-jangan egois, Sasuke-_kun_. K-kau h-harus siap, apapun y-yang terjadi."

"Kau tahu aku takkan pernah siap."

Hening mengisi, dan saat aku menatap Hinata, aku bisa melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata.

"A-aku juga t-tak pernah siap," Gadis itu berbisik, lirih. "Tak akan. A-aku merasa, m-masih banyak yang b-bisa kulakukan s-seandainya aku bisa hidup lebih lama. A-aku akan menukarkan semua yang kumiliki, a-agar aku bisa kembali sehat. T-tapi, aku tahu i-itu hanya harapan s-semu. L-lebih dari itu s-semua, aku takut, Sasuke-_kun_. S-seperti dipaksa b-berjalan di jalan l-lurus tanpa persimpangan d-dengan kerikil-kerikil yang tajam. Sakit, tapi aku t-tahu aku tak b-bisa berbalik a-atau berbelok." Gadis itu terisak.

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang menyentuh pipinya dan meremasnya pelan. Pemuda itu tidak berkata apapun.

"Sasuke-kun, k-kau tahu, a-ada dua a-khir u-untuk d-dua orang y-yang saling mencintai. M-mereka yang s-saling m-merelakan, dan m-mereka yang s-saling memiliki. D-dan kita, t-tidak m-memiliki p-pilihan y-yang kedua. K-kita harus saling m-merelakan."

Sasuke tampak menegang. "Hinata, jangan katakan."

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "Relakan aku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Tangan Sasuke tampak bergetar ketika ia menyentuh gadis itu, menangkup pipinya dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata meninggal lima hari kemudian. Sasuke tidak menangis, tentu saja.

Aku berdiri di balik pohon, menatap punggung pemuda itu yang dibasahi gerimis. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang bertahan hingga langit mulai menggelap di nisan gadis itu.

Aku terus memerhatikan pemuda itu ketika ia bangkit, dan kemudian berjalan ke …

… nisanku.

Aku terkesiap.

Sasuke berdiri di depan nisan milikku, dan tak lama, ia berbicara. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih telah membantuku menyelamatkan Hinata, menemaninya ketika aku tak ada di sana. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu mengikutinya, tetapi terima kasih."

Aku bisa merasakan Sasuke memburam, tentu karena air mataku. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada orang yang sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih padaku.

"Sekarang, pergilah kau dengan tenang."

Aku menatap tubuhku yang mulai naik, begitu dekat dengan langit sekarang. Aku memejamkan mata. Terima kasih Hinata, Sasuke.

Kalian yang telah mengajariku banyak hal. Tentang cinta, tentang ketegaran hidup, tentang seperti apa rasanya memasrahkan diri dan saling mengikhlaskan.

Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu yang lain, Sasuke ….

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**.**

**.**

*Kata-kata Kushina ke Minato. Menyentuh banget, :'(

**A/N:** Yeah, proyek SHDL pertamaku rampung! Meski suliiittt banget curi-curi waktu buat nulis, ditambah UTS dan sakit, aku berhasil menyelesaikannya. Garing? Gak ada feel? Atau klise? Masukin ke kotak review ya!

p.s: without edited.

:D

-dae-


End file.
